


Shack 60

by torch



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Canadian Shack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-21
Updated: 2001-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero and Duo in a Canadian shack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shack 60

He had given some thought to the mechanics of it; it could be seen as a problem of applied physics. Tender skin and teeth, the best way to breathe — how to fit an object into a space not really designed for it. He'd considered all these things, but he hadn't taken into account some factors that he now realized were important. The smell, the taste, how the balance between slickness and friction felt on his tongue and all the way down into his throat. He had never thought, considering the possibility beforehand, that Duo's hand knotting in his hair would send jolts down his spine.

It was different, because he was on his knees on a cold floor in a dark room, and Duo was fucking his mouth, and applied physics seemed a secondary consideration. There was a small beginning pain in his jaw, and he was going to come in approximately thirty-five seconds. He took his hands away from Duo's hips before he could grip them too hard, and tried to keep his balance without any support.

"God," Duo said, the single word ragged and wavering, and his hips pushed in a new rhythm. Heero found that he didn't really need to breathe. He closed his eyes. A little saliva ran from the corner of his mouth. A subvocalized hum tried to work itself free of his throat, and Duo's hand gripped even harder.

The next movements had no rhythm that he could discern, and they were exactly what he wanted. Duo cried out. Semen was thick and hot and salty, a new taste that seemed completely natural, and his spine fused, and everything tightened, and he passed through the whiteout of orgasm.

He'd been wrong. Twenty-seven seconds.

Duo staggered back and leaned against the wall, panting. It took him three tries to get himself tucked away and zip his pants up. He fingered the end of his braid, petting it like a living thing. "Why did you do that?"

Heero looked up, surprised. "I wanted to know what it was like." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and got up off the floor. They were here for a reason, and this was not it. "I think you should attempt to coordinate your attack on the ground transport with mine on the air transport for maximum effect."

Duo stared at him. "You cold bastard," he said, and this was a different kind of ragged. He went to the door and jerked it open, and a flurry of snow spilled in. "Send coordinates on the usual frequency."

"Duo—"

"Fuck off." He walked out, slamming the door shut. Heero stayed where he was, waiting for the hum of engines. Science was a dependable, straightforward thing. In physics, experiments could be repeated to produce the same results. He wasn't sure he would care to repeat this one, though. He ran his tongue around his mouth, trying to find the taste again. That part had been good, but this part was not.

Heero heard Duo's plane take off and went to the door. He'd send the coordinates, and if they both lived, perhaps he could try a different experiment next time.


End file.
